Paths
by thegymrat
Summary: The choices that we make have numerous effects on our lives. When you look back at even the smallest decisions you can think of what might have happened had you say, chosen that other path.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha, this story and others written by myself are of course mine. That is all, please enjoy the story.   
  
(Enter opening theme)  
  
I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
bokura mezameru  
  
I want to change the world  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru  
kono basho ni iru  
  
I want to change the world  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
Change my mind  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
  
(End opening theme)  
  
Paths  
  
A story of possiblities.  
  
Chapter 1: Seeing Red  
  
"Damnit! I said you weren't going back!" Kagome scowled at the white haired hanyou standing between her and the well. It was always this way. She started for the well so she could go back to her own time and he tried to get in the way and stop her. It always ended the same way as well. She would try and get past him and he would block her, so she would say the word.   
  
"Inuyasha, you know how this'll end. It always ends the exact same way." Inuyasha scowled at her in that way of his, amber eyes burning with anger, seeming to bore into her soul.   
  
"Not this time bitch."   
  
Sighing Kagome said the word and rolled her eyes at the sound of his body connecting with the ground. She walked right past him and climbed over the lip of the well and turned to him. "Inuyasha, I'll just be gone for a week, don't come through to get me early ok. If you do you'll be sorry." With that said she let go and slipped several feet and five centuries away.  
  
(Present Day)  
  
Kagome was in the city, she was running errands. And it was such a beautiful day out! The day seemed absolutely perfect and her mother still made her go into the city to get some things for the shrine. She could be out having fun with her friends, or at the very least studying! But no! She had to be doing chores. 'I'd rather be back in the past with Inuyasha.'   
  
She made a hasty mental correction to add the other's names to that and grimaced at what Inuyasha put her through. The arrogant, selfish jerk! Messing with her feelings and acting like he cared, but the instant Kikyo showed up...WAM! It was like he was hypnotized or something! There was just no helping it. There was only one Inuyasha and two women that might just hold Inuyasha's heart.   
  
Business suits and other drab colors were all around her, each of those suits was topped by a dark haired head. Which was what made him stand out all the more.   
  
Red trench coat, red pants, red boots, red tinted sunglasses, and long white hair. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she saw him. She darted a bit to the side to avoid being seen and peered around the corner at him. She couldn't see his eyes through the shades but she was certain they were amber. And despite the fact that his ears were at the side of his head, he was exactly like Inuyasha.   
  
Then she noticed it.  
  
Coming from his body was the glow, the aura, of Shikon shards. And from how strongly she was feeling them it was definetely a lot, a big chunk. Big enough to be the entire jewel.   
  
He stopped dead, everyone keeping a good distance from him. His nose twitched as he took deep wiffs and tried to decipher the scents that were coming through to him. And with steady strides he headed straight for where Kagome was hiding.   
  
He stepped up next to her and didn't look down. He simply looked straight ahead, but he did speak. "I know that scent from somewhere. Like a memory left far behind, or a dream that I've woken from. A nostalgic feeling that fills my veins, a scent I like, a scent that felt like it would have effected me long ago, in the days of my childhood. It's 2003 now, its been 500 years so I suppose this is the right time. I didn't even realize this was the same area."   
  
She looked up at him and finally his eyes met hers, they were amber alright, but instead of the warm or angry ones she was used too...they were cold. Emotionless. And somehow familiar.   
  
Sesshomaru. His eyes were like Sesshomaru's.   
  
That was when it hit her. The glow of enough shikon shards to be the entire jewel, his cold almost emotionless voice and eyes. This was Inuyasha, 500 years later, and exactly what he had hoped to become. A full demon. And not the mindless killing machine that had frightened her so much, but a demon worthy to be Lord of the West.   
  
She had seen him, the Inuyasha that she knew and loved, just the previous day and 500 years ago. And it was like he had become a completely different person in a single day, but despite how much he looked like the hanyou that she had come to love, she knew he was no longer the tough guy with a softie underneath it all. This was a cold and calculating demon who felt no remorse and took immediate action against anyone who might come in his way.   
  
One question came to the front of her mind the fastest.   
  
Why? Why had he chosen to become a full demon? Why hadn't he become human so he could stay with her? Other questions came flooding forward into her mind. What happened to them, did anything come of their pseudo-relationship?   
  
"Inuyasha...I..." She couldn't say anything that she wanted to, seeing him like this just made it to hard to speak.   
  
A look of compassion crossed his face for an instant and then was gone. "I left that girl far behind. I'm sorry that I'll hurt you after its all done, and I'm sorry for what you had to experience in the completion of the jewel. And I tell you now, what I say on that day was for your own good, and I wish you luck in that future, I hope I'll see you in a year or two." He extended a business card to her and turned away and began to walk into the crowds.   
  
"Another time, Kagome."   
  
"Wait!" She struggled to push her way to him through the crowd, but it was too thick. She couldn't make it. And in moments he was completely out of sight, like he had never been there at all.   
  
(Warring States Era)  
  
"You really should learn to stop doing that."  
  
"Your one to talk Miroku!" The monk watched the hanyou with intelligent eyes and raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?"  
  
At that moment Sango made her entrance, caring fire wood into the little cabin and setting it down next to where they had the fire going. Of course by setting the wood down she accidently put herself into perfect position. And Miroku was true to his nature, in response Sango was true to hers. It ended with the monk lying prostrate on the ground with a large lump on his head.   
  
"That's what I'm talking about priest."  
  
"I'm a monk, not a priest."  
  
(Night, Present Day)  
  
'Was that really Inuyasha I saw, or am I just going crazy?'   
  
Kagome lay on her bed, chin in her hands, staring straight ahead at the wall. He had looked older, his mid-twenties or so, but it was more of that timeless look that Sesshomaru had. You couldn't really tell how old he was. Then there was his age. She had heard from Miroku, Sango, and even Myoga that demon's power grew the older they got. But that growth in power was relative. A gore crow would never be more then a nasty bird, unless it happened to live for several centuries. And even then it wouldn't be much more impressive.   
  
But Inuyasha had been shockingly powerful for a hanyou at an age of around eighty, with the transformation to full youkai and the passage of five centuries, Inuyasha's power could have grown to heights that would make even Naraku look weak in comparison. And somehow she was certain that he had retained the Tetsuisaiga in some manner, add the power to kill one hundred demons in one strike and he would be nearly invincible.   
  
No prayer beads. There hadn't been any prayer beads around his neck. At some point during the past five centuries he had either found a way to take them off, or gotten someone else to do it for him.   
  
Mentally she put the Inuyasha she knew, next to the youkai Inuyasha she had just seen. There wasn't a huge difference, but after 500 years there was no telling whether Inuyasha had developed the power to conceal his youkai nature. Hardly any demons existed in her time because they were always killing each other. Over time that brutal warring of different clans and different species of demons must have decimated the entire demon population, dropping it down to hundreds at the most.   
  
There was always the chance that demons had evolved in some way that allowed them to completely conceal themselves from humans. But even then not all demon species would have been able to manage it.   
  
Slowly Kagome turned her gaze to the business card that the youkai Inuyasha had given her. Her gaze rose to the computer on her desk and she made a decision. She would do some research and find out what she could about the company that was named on the card. A name that seemed fitting.  
  
Shikon Inc.   
  
(Enter end theme)  
  
sotto mezameru  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo   
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
kanarazu todoku you ni  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
(End of end theme)  
  
Next time...  
  
Hey there, its Kagome. My wierd experience with that youkai Inuyasha left me all shook up, but things get even wierder when a new student comes to our school who...oh I can't say it. You'll have to wait and find out for yourself.   
  
Second Sighting! 


	2. Second Sighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it is the property of a man who gets richer with every new manga and episode of Inuyasha. Makes me feel poor.  
  
(Enter opening theme)  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
  
bokura mezameru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru  
  
kono basho ni iru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
  
Change my mind  
  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
(End opening theme)  
  
Paths: A story of possibilities  
  
Chapter 2: Second Sighting  
  
Kagome groaned as her alarm went off, startling her into the world of the living. She had been having a really good dream where the jewel was finally in peace, they were able to defeat Naraku, Kohaku was returned to normal, and Miroku's curse was lifted. She had just been about to find out what happened to Inuyasha and her when her stupid alarm went off! "It figures, now I'll be wondering what would have happened if my dream wasn't cut off. I'll be stuck like this all day during sch...oh no! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!"  
  
She hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. About a minute later she was running shampoo through her hair as the hot water ran down her body, relaxing her. As the water pelted her she let her thoughts drift to the research she had done on the internet the previous night. According to what she had found Shikon Inc. was a relatively small but respectful business that supposedly produced medicine. She kept the word 'Suppossedly' at the front of her mind because of what a few of the sites had said. Some of those sites, sites that seemed like the kind made by paranoid freaks, claimed that Shikon Inc. was just a cover for a mercenary business that hired out hit men to whoever had the money.   
  
Shikon Inc. was run by a man named Yamidoko Nishi. When she read the name she had instantly researched it and quickly found results. Results that were quite embarassing. Nishi, who was most definetely the full youkai Inuyasha she had met, was quite a popular subject for fake nude images. One site named him Japan's sexiest bachelor and added quite a few pictures to get the point across.   
  
Feeling her face flush red from the memory of some of those images she tried to get her mind off of it and turn to the test she was going to have. She had gone home on Saturday and done as much studying as she could, then gone to the city to do those errands, run into Inuyasha, gone home, done research, and fallen asleep. Her train of thoughts stopped there and she screamed in frustration.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
IT WAS SUNDAY!  
  
(Shikon Inc. Headquarters: Kyoto)  
  
A figure stood concealed in the darkness, kneeling before a large throne formed out of the skull of a very large dog demon. Sitting on that throne, tapping his fingers against it, was Inuyasha who glared at the person before him. "The village was Edo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He cracked his knuckles to add to the effect of his glare and absentmindedly stroked the hilt of Tetsuisaiga which rested on his lap. Dust formed from a jewel fragment over human skin and leather allowed him to wield it even as a full demon. It was a symbol of his great power, as was the throne he sat upon. A throne that reminded all those who worked for him that even family wasn't safe from his wrath. "The village was Edo and you happened to neglect telling me this?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama." The figure knelt their head to the floor, but despite their words there was no fear there. He did not expect there to be. His servant was faithful, but had left virtually all emotions behind long before. Part of what made his servant so usefull. That and of course the powers his servant possessed.   
  
"Higurashi Shrine of Tokyo, the city that was once the small village of Edo. A shrine that sprang up around the Bone Eater's Well. A shrine that still remembers the Shikon no Tama. If I had known that the well was in Tokyo I would have gone there a long time ago."  
  
"What would you request of me Inuyasha-sama."  
  
He continued to stroke Tetsuisaiga as he thought about the situation...and slowly a smirk crept onto his face. "Go to Tokyo immediately. I want to give her a push in the right direction. I want to resolve my situation as quickly as possible, and the sooner Kagome comes her the better."  
  
"I understand Inuyasha-sama. And the shrine itself? Do you wish it to be watched to monitor her comings and goings."  
  
He nodded once and waved his hand casually so his servant would leave. The figure slid farther into the shadows and was gone. His smirk widened into an outright grin as he realized that everything was coming together. He had only one more peace to add to the puzzle and then his situation would be resolved. He reached out with one hand and stroked the hilt of Tenseiga that rested at the base of the throne. He leaned into the throne and then gave it a pat on the nose, still grinning. "Did you enjoy ruling the Western Lands as much as I do brother?"  
  
(Movieplex: Tokyo)  
  
Kagome let out a relaxed sigh as she walked out of the theatre. Her friends all chatted about how great the movie was and she added a bit here or there, but mostly she just listened. It was nice to just relax and listen to friends every once in a while instead of having to fight demons and scream your head off just to get a certain stubborn hanyou to listen. "Hey. Do you guys know anything about Yamidoko Nishi?"   
  
Kagome was shocked at the response she got. Her friends went off on a tirade about how hot he was and how he was suppossed to be really strong and a great martial artist. How they had seen him compete in tournaments before and how great he looked shirtless. On and on about him but never anything about the business he ran. It all just rushed past her until one comment caught her attention.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said he's been called a demon before by some of the people he's beaten in tournaments."  
  
"Not that, before that."  
  
Her friend stopped to think for a moment before finally remembering what she had said. "The rosary thing? Well he was in this interview where they asked him about whether he might get married to the girl who always seemed to be with him, can't remember her name, and he told them that he wasn't. He pulled out this rosary thing and said that he would marry who had the rosary's power. It confused the lady interviewing him and when he was asked what that meant he just smiled and said that the woman who could subdue him with the rosary would be the one he would marry. Kinda kinky isn't it?"  
  
Kagome could only nod in amazement. The woman who could subdue him with the rosary would be the one he would marry. She was the one who could subdue him, did that mean he wanted to marry her? Did that mean he lov~  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when she bumped into someone and stumbled backwards. Blinking in shock she looked up to apologize to whoever she had bumped into and her words froze in her mouth. Staring back at her were cold, emotionless eyes the exact same shade as hers. Raven hair held by a white ribbon blew wildly in the wind, framing a face identical to Kagome's in almost every way. Except this face seemed sad.   
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
The woman simply smiled and whispered to her, then strode away. Soon she was lost in the crowd. Her friends gathered around her to see if she was okay.  
  
"Talk about wierd, she looked exactly like you."  
  
"Are you okay Kagome? You seem a bit freaked out."  
  
"Of course she's not okay. She just ran into her double."  
  
"Now I know why I thought Yamidoko's attendant looked familiar. I'd never seen her close up before and couldn't tell why. She looks like Kagome!"  
  
"That was the girl who's always around him?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember her name now, its Kiko or something like that."  
  
Kagome whispered dully, "Kikyo."  
  
"Yeah thats it. Kikyo."  
  
Everything they said just washed over her, nothing really registered. She was still too shocked at seeing Kikyo alive, at least sort of, five hundreds years in the future. But it wasn't that or the fact that she was always around Inuyasha that had her deep in thought. It was the words she had whispered before leaving.   
  
"He's waiting for you in Kyoto. Soon your waiting will be over."  
  
(Enter end theme)  
  
sotto mezameru  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de namida ga  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo   
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de namida ga  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
  
kanarazu todoku you ni  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
(End of end theme)  
  
Feh. All this junk about a youkai me and Kikyo still around in Kagome's time is really pissing me off. Not only that but I'm tired of waiting for her, its time I take matters into my own hands and bring that bitch back to where she really belongs. Hopefully I won't run into any delays...  
  
To the Future! 


	3. To the Future

Disclaimer: A pity I have to put this in, it'd be so much easier to just have people remember that I said it once that I don't own Inuyasha. But no, I have to put it in every chapter or else those damned lawyers will get to me. Damn the lawyers!  
  
(Enter opening theme)  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
  
bokura mezameru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru  
  
kono basho ni iru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
  
Change my mind  
  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
  
It's wonderland  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
(End opening theme)  
  
Paths: A story of possibilities  
  
Chapter 3: To the Future  
  
"Fuck this!"  
  
Inuyasha lept down from the branches of the tree he had been bound to for fifty years. He went then when he really needed to think, but mostly because it was a reminder to him of what could happen when you got too close to someone. And so he kept himself always a bit distant from Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede. He tried to ignore the feelings he got when he was around Kagome. He pushed away feelings of friendship for the lecherous monk and the demon exterminator. And he completely denied all fatherly feelings for Shippo. The almost brotherly feelings he felt for Kaede were pure nonsense.  
  
He responded to these feelings in his usual manner. He threw out insults or physical abuse, did whatever he could to distance himself from them and them from him. To Kagome he tossed out insults about her appearance and her smell and called her things like wench all the time. To Miroku he was constantly insulting and struck him whenever the situation was right. Sango he called weak or just plain ignored. Shippo he insulted and beat up constantly. Kaede he called old and ignored her advice.   
  
But all of that was only background noise to what he felt at the moment. He was fucking pissed off!   
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome warned you not to come after her."   
  
"Fuck that. I'm tired of waiting for that bitch so I'm going in after her. We don't have time to sit around doing nothing while she spends her time studying for 'tests' and other things that are less important then finding the jewel shards."  
  
Miroku sighed and approached his enraged hanyou friend trying to convince him to listen to reason. "I understand that you miss Kagome, but going to her time to get her will only make her angry. And then she'll sit you."  
  
"I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT BEING SAT AS LONG AS WE GET MOVING AND FIND MORE JEWEL SHARDS!"  
  
"No need to yell Inuyasha, I'm completely aware of your feelings for Kagome. I understand how badly you miss her."  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead when he realized what Miroku was saying and whirled around claws at the ready. "I don't miss her you stupid monk! We just can't waste time sitting around while Naraku gathers more and more shards!"  
  
Spinning around once more Inuyasha darted off at top speed to the well. He had made his decision and wasn't going to change his mind. He'd go through the well, find Kagome, and bring her back to his time so they could continue the hunt for the shards. He stopped on the lip of the well and stared down into it, casually wondering as usual whether he could try and find out what happened in the hunt for the shards by looking it up in the future. As far as he knew Kagome had never done it, so maybe he should.   
  
"Feh. I doubt any humans would know anything about the jewel. Might as well just go and get Kagome and leave the results of the shard hunt in the future."  
  
And without another word he dropped down into the well, traveling instantly from his time to Kagome's era. A world where demons were a mere myth and humans were everywhere. A world of tall buildings and strange contraptions. A stupid world full of stupid humans. But one thing balanced out all the things that made Kagome's time so awful. The one thing that this time had produced that was actually worth while. The only thing that gave this era a good name and one of the only reasons Inuyasha would actually let Kagome go back here.   
  
Ramen.  
  
It had to be the most brilliant invention that humans had ever come up with! Only three minutes to make such delicious food! "I wonder what a minute is." He grinned at the thought of ramen and decided that he might as well get some ramen before he took Kagome back to his time. Even if she wasn't around he could make some himself, he had seen her make it enough times to know he could make it just as well. The only problem would be telling how long three minutes was.   
  
With thoughts of ramen filling his head Inuyasha took a leap out of the well and headed into Kagome's house. Sliding the door open he called out for Kagome. "Kagome! Where are you?" He groaned when he smelled her scent everywhere in the house, mingled with the scents of her mother, her grandfather, and her annoying little brother who hero worshiped Inuyasha. His nostrils flared as he caught a familiar scent approaching.   
  
"Inuyasha! Cool!" Inuyasha sighed as Kagome's little brother rushed up to him and stared up at him with big eyes full of wonder.   
  
"Hey kid. Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, she had to stay after school to retake a bunch of tests she missed. So are you gonna stay a while?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and began sniffing again, trying to find a trace of the scent he was looking for. He would find some ramen, make it, eat it, and then go and get Kagome. "Maybe. You got any ramen around here?"   
  
"Sure, its over here in the cabinet." The kid walked over to a small cabinet and opened it, he fished around in it for a few seconds before pulling out a package of ramen. Inuyasha immediately snatched it and looked it over. Now that he had the ramen, all he needed was some water to boil and then he'd be in ramen heaven.   
  
"So kid, can you help me make this stuff?"  
  
(Shikon Inc. Headquarters: Kyoto)  
  
Inuyasha stopped what he was saying when his cellphone began to ring. He smiled at the men, all disguised demons, who he had been speaking to and stepped to the side. He answered the call and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, I have a report to make about well activity."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly became agitated, which made the demons in the room nervous. The last time their lord had looked so annoyed he had torn the poor demon's throat out and tossed the body aside like a rag doll. Then he'd calmly ordered for a janitor to be brought up to clean up the mess, then for that janitor to be disposed of, and then to hire a new janitor. Needless to say it was a lot of extra work on their part for little reason.   
  
"Make your report."  
  
"Your younger self has just exited through the well and is headed towards the shrine. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Inuyasha relaxed when he heard that it was only his past self. Then he began to smile. Perhaps he could use his past self if things didn't work out with his primary plan. Yes, he could always use his past self as a backup plan. "Confront Inuyasha-chan and get him to come to Kyoto as soon as possible. Once you have him in Kyoto keep him occupied until I give you a call again. Once I do, I will give you your next orders."  
  
"Yes sir. I will not fail you."  
  
"See that you do not."  
  
(Higurashi Shrine: Tokyo)  
  
Inuyasha jerked away from his ramen when a shockingly familiar scent reached him. A scent that should not be here in the future. "Kid, stay inside. I've got business to take care of."  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha darted outside and glanced around, his amber eyes darting back and forth in a search for some sign of the source of that scent.   
  
Inuyasha's reflexes kicked in just soon enough for him to leap backwards, avoiding a kick that shattered the ground he had been standing on. Even reacting as fast as he had, Inuyasha had barely managed to avoid the kick. He cracked his knuckles and drew Tetsuisaiga, transforming it into the deadly fang that could kill a hundred youkai in one swing. "Never thought you'd have survived this long. I figured you'd have died a long time ago. But I guess I'll just have to remedy that right now, by cutting you to ribbons using the Tetsuisaiga!"  
  
Wearing completely black clothing and a small bandolier of some kind held around his shoulder was a demon with pointy ears and sharp fangs. His hair was cut short, much different from the longer ponytail that he had in the past. The irritating demon reached to the bandolier and pulled out some wierd looking black device with a small hole at the end. It was small, and probably a short ranged weapon, but it didn't look like it was much use in a fight. It was pretty small for a club and definetely wouldn't cut anything.   
  
"Poor little Inu-kuro. Behind in the times I see. You use your sword all you want. All I need is one bullet to put you out of the misery of being a hanyou. Hehehe."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as the windscar became clear to him. He raised his father's fang above his head, ready to unleash the deadly power of the fang to kill his enemy. He could already smell the blood. "All I need is one swing to put you out of the misery of being a wimpy wolf. Or if you'd prefer I could make it slow and gut you like a pig and rip your guts apart? Your choice Kouga, but either way you're gonna die!"  
  
(Enter end theme)  
  
sotto mezameru  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de namida ga  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo   
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de namida ga  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
  
kanarazu todoku you ni  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
(End of end theme)  
  
Ha. While Inuyasha and I are settling past grudges my woman gets a chance to find out all the answers, and her friends get a glimpse into her secret life when an interesting visitor arrives at their school.  
  
The Truth About Dogs! 


End file.
